Stockholm Syndrome
by Radical618
Summary: You're ready to make her see just how much hate actually lies between you and the Cerberus Cheerleader. [Jack x Miranda]


You're determined to do it this time. After all the hateful stares and dirty grimaces shared between you and her, you're ready to make her see just how much hate actually lies between you and the Cerberus Cheerleader.

Dropping your shoulder into hers in the mess hall wasn't on accident, and neither was the threatening smirk that formed when her eyes tightened on you for making her lose her balance. "Fuck off." You rattle back, and Shepard gives you a telling look. You march away, out off Mess, back to engineering where it's quiet and only your thoughts of her fill your mind. Blue wisps erupt from your person as you do anything to keep her out of your head.

"Something bothering you, Subject Zero?" Her accent fills your sacred space where people rarely visit, aside from Shepard and sometimes a curious EDI. You shake your head, bits of hair falling into your face. Why you grew it out you don't know. She doesn't say anything more, but just stands there in her black leather outfit she seems to prefer over her white getup.

"As I said, fuck off." But you stand up and approach her, instead of ignoring her until she goes away. Your brown eyes focus in on her blue ones, closer, closer, closer they get until you're right in her face. Her grin intoxicates you, and your eyes settle on it, making out the ridges on her lips, wondering why the hell she's even down here anyway.

Your eyes snap back to hers and you can feel the biotics within you pulsing at your very pores, aching to take her by her throat and punish her for the shit Cerberus did to you. But as you look closer at her, at all of her, Cerberus isn't anywhere to be found. No symbols, no glint of pretentiousness in her eyes; maybe the Cerberus Cheerleader had finally come to her senses. "Did you finally wise up and shit on Cerberus like the rest of us?" You ask, calming the forces within you to a low hum. Suddenly her own powerful biotics blast you back into your space, storage units toppling over and your rage hits the fan again. "What the fuck, bitch!"

You run at her, blasting through her biotic forces with your own and slam her against the far wall next to the metal staircase. You know the damage will make its way to the Commander soon whether via vibrations through the ship or from the wandering eye of EDI. Your hand and the biotics pouring out of it are against her neck and your teeth are clenched an inch from her ear. Her gasps for air don't faze you, but something else does, and you release her, slightly, and lower her back down to your eye level. "They're going to come check on us, thanks to this stunt of yours." Miranda snaps, her hands pulling against yours at her neck. You don't move them, but you know if they see you holding her like this you'll be benched, possibly thrown off this entire fucking mission. "Godammit let me go, Jack!"

You take your hands off of her but your biotics hold her still. Your name on her lips was too much; that was the breaking point and it had come without warning. How could you have known hearing your name in her accent, in her tone, in her way would be the thing that could set you off? "Let them see." You say, your dark eyes meeting hers again and you take a breath and curse whatever it was inside you that was making you do this. Your hands are clasped around her wrists as she's still pushed up against the wall, but your biotics cease. The ridges in her lips become clear as you focus in on them, closer this time than the last.

Your own lips, dry and rough with anger meet hers, but the tension remains intact. Much to your surprise she doesn't break away. She _furthers_ the kiss. You feel her legs wrap around you and her hair flutter across your cheek. Her still gloved hands brush dangerously on the exposed parts of your abdomen. You spin her around, walking clumsily over to the only table in the room and you throw her down, hard enough to make a statement, but soft enough to indicate this needs to keep going. Fingers fly, apparel is shed, bodies exposed. From atop her yours hands glide over perfect, smooth skin, from her neck to her knees which are bent around you. "Shit." You muster, knowing there are spectators now, but your eyes are glued to Miranda, just as hers are to you.

You smile devilishly to yourself as you fuck the Cerberus Cheerleader in engineering. You make sure she knows all the shit Cerberus put you through; every moan and whimper means she's getting the idea. Still Miranda asks for more, and you keep giving it to her, whether the audience stays or not. "Thought you'd never ask, princess." Her hands grip your hair and the real fun begins.


End file.
